Feelings Revealed
by Aki T
Summary: One-shot fic. This is how Inuyasha REALLY feels about Kagome. A poetic letter that he wrote one day, just to let his feelings out. What happens when Kagome FINDS that note? R&R.


"Feelings Revealed"  
  
Summary - One-shot fic. This is how Inuyasha REALLY feels about Kagome! A poetic letter that he wrote one day, just to let out his feelings...so, what happens when Kagome FINDS that note? This outta be good...  
  
Disclaimer - I'm just a Rumiko Takahashi wanna-be. Yes, that is sad.  
  
Author's note - SAD STUFF! BE PREPARED!  
  
Author's second note - Much thanks to Laney-chan for giving me the original version of this poem. Curse the bitch who tore my feelings after reading it... *sniffle*  
  
Author's third note - Yes, I wrote the poem myself. Author's fourth note - there is no fourth note  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha sighed, lost in thought once more.  
  
"She doesn't know...she doesn't REALLY KNOW..."  
  
But how to TELL her? That was the thing. He'd known Kagome for quite some time now, and yet he never quite found the right words to tell her how he felt.  
  
Dammit.  
  
He looked around, checking to see that no one was nearby. He crept over to Kagome's backpack and dug through it, looking for paper. He finally found a piece and dug up a pen from one of the pouches, inspecting both items curiously. These future things...so interesting. He shrugged and hopped back up to his place in the tree, staring at the paper for a long time.  
  
"I could write something...a poem, maybe...Wait...do I even know HOW to write?" He raised an eyebrow, the thought having just crossed his mind.  
  
"That's stupid...of COURSE I can write..." He poised the pen over the paper, and, in VERY scrawled kanji, started to write.  
  
"Kagome,  
  
Though my feelings often hide,  
  
I think it's time you looked inside.  
  
Stop pushing my feelings aside  
  
and let me reside in my wake."  
  
He paused, thinking. He then started to write again.  
  
"You're always pushing me away;  
  
did you ever think that I'm not okay?  
  
Did you ever wonder why  
  
I act this way?"  
  
Hmm...  
  
"I do bad things,  
  
I must admit,  
  
then you repay me  
  
with a 'sit.'  
  
You'd think a word so deadly--  
  
so unlike a medley--  
  
would get on my nerves, just a little bit."  
  
Well...  
  
"But it doesn't."  
  
He blinked, surprised at his own words. Might as well keep going...  
  
"Your voice is like a song;  
  
everytime you speak, it comes along.  
  
I can't believe I've waited so long  
  
to tell you how I feel.  
  
I beg for attention,  
  
though you don't listen;  
  
and I try to hide  
  
as my tears glisten.  
  
And though it looks like there's someone else,  
  
in truth,  
  
I'm really by myself.  
  
In life, I'm really all alone,  
  
and I feel the pain  
  
down to my bones.  
  
Kagome, I would give anything  
  
to keep you by my side.  
  
Hell, I would leave my wildest dreams,  
  
to have you be my bride."  
  
His wildest dreams...even his fantasies of being a youkai? This was getting interesting!  
  
"And if you ever leave me,  
  
don't deceive me;  
  
just please,  
  
believe me when I say:  
  
I love you."  
  
He smiled, finally scrawling his name in kanji:  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
~~~  
  
Kagome sighed frustratedly, seeing her backpack's contents strewn everywhere.  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
She stuffed everything back into the pack, then stopped, seeing the paper and pen over by the tree.  
  
"What the--?" She walked over to it, picking it up slowly, reading the rather messy handwriting.  
  
"Kagome,  
  
Though my feelings often hide,  
  
I think it's time you looked inside.  
  
Stop pushing my feelings aside  
  
and let me reside in my wake.  
  
You're always pushing me away;  
  
did you ever think that I'm not okay?  
  
Did you ever wonder why  
  
I act this way?  
  
I do bad things,  
  
I must admit,  
  
then you repay me  
  
with a 'sit.'  
  
You'd think a word so deadly--  
  
so unlike a medley--  
  
would get on my nerves,  
  
just a little bit.  
  
But it doesn't.  
  
Your voice is like a song;  
  
everytime you speak, it comes along.  
  
I can't believe I've waited so long  
  
to tell you how I feel.  
  
I beg for attention,  
  
though you don't listen;  
  
and I try to hide  
  
as my tears glisten.  
  
And though it looks like there's someone else,  
  
in truth,  
  
I'm really by myself.  
  
In life, I'm really all alone,  
  
and I feel the pain  
  
down to my bones.  
  
Kagome, I would give anything  
  
to keep you by my side.  
  
Hell, I would leave my wildest dreams,  
  
to have you be my bride.  
  
And if you ever leave me,  
  
don't deceive me;  
  
just believe me when I say:  
  
I love you.  
  
-Inuyasha"  
  
Her eyes widened.  
  
"INUYASHA wrote this?!"  
  
~~~  
  
Inuyasha ran through the forest, making his way back to the campsite. He certainly did feel better now that he'd let out his feelings. Just as long as Kagome didn't see the poem, he'd be okay...wouldn't he? He landed in the tree he'd perched in earlier, when he'd been writing the poem. He looked down at Kagome silently, barely making a sound. She was reading something...a piece of paper...He peered closer and realized it was his poem! He leaned in, eyes wide, then...  
  
WHAM!  
  
Losing his balance, Inuyasha toppled out of the branches and landed next to Kagome.  
  
"Oh...hi, Kagome..." He blushed madly, averting his eyes from her.  
  
"Inuyasha..." She glanced at him, holding out the paper. "Did you write this?"  
  
He gulped. "Oh...that? That's...um..."  
  
"It's beautiful."  
  
Kagome smiled at him, her eyes shining. "You wrote that from your heart, Inuyasha...it's wonderful..."  
  
"You weren't supposed to see it..."  
  
Kagome laughed, her airy voice echoing in the hanyou's mind.  
  
"Well, I saw it..." She sighed. "Did you really mean it?"  
  
"Well, I...uh..."  
  
"Yes or no?"  
  
He paused. "If I tell you yes...will you promise not to laugh?"  
  
"Why would I laugh?"  
  
Inuyasha blinked, surprised. It suddenly occured to him that maybe, just MAYBE, Kagome had the same feelings for him as he did her.  
  
"Well...yes. I really meant that, Kagome. Really."  
  
Kagome smiled, blushing. "Well...I'm glad you mean that."  
  
Inuyasha sighed, staring at the ground. "I was stupid...I mean, to even THINK that you'd have the same feelings..."  
  
"But I do."  
  
He paused, eyes widening. "Whaaa...?!"  
  
Kagome giggled, scooting closer to him.  
  
"I do...I've always felt this way, Inuyasha...And I'm glad you wrote this poem..."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really, really."  
  
He smiled at her.  
  
She smiled at him.  
  
And with that, they both leaned in, kissing each other passionately, in the way they've wanted to kiss each other since God knows how long.  
  
I must say...it's about time.  
  
FIN  
  
***  
  
Wasn't that soooo cute?! ^_^ Now, review...go on, click the button...you know you want to... 


End file.
